The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner
by Smart Kira
Summary: After seeing The Batman Lego movie I came up with this.
1. Chapter 1

The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner

 **Poem Number One**

 **A Poem For Batman**

The bat known as Batman

Alone in Wayne manor with nothing to do

Always the life of the party and lovely woman all around him

What is he really going to do to lighten up


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner Part 1**

 **Poem Number Two**

Loneliness

Don't be a grumpy old lump

Batman cheer up and have some fun

Liven up a little bit and adopt an orphan you really didn't want to all in one day

Since you say that you were being sarcastic anyway

But look at it this way at least it beats being at home alone every single day

 **Poem Number Three**

Feelings

Expressing your feelings

Sometimes is very hard to do

But when you're batman

Your very unsure what to say or do

 **Poem Number Four**

Robin's Loneliness

Always optimistic Richard Grayson was always a happy little kid

You'd think sometimes that he wasn't sad at all

But he kept his loneliness hidden away really well you wouldn't have a clue

But one thing Richard "Dick" Grayson wanted deep down inside was to be adopted

By his one and only hero Batman


	3. Chapter 3

The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner Part 2

 **Poem Number Five**

Batman and Joker Bromance

You hate me so you say

You once told me that your greatest enemy was Superman

Which I the Joker thought was absolutely ludicrous

For the simple reason Superman is good and I am the crown prince of crime

The name is Joker and I am simply bad to the bone

You were always a dark avenger of the night

I the Joker pierced your very soul and saw the you lonesome which you adamantly denied

No matter how hard I the Joker tried I thought that there

Was nothing I could do in the end to crack down that facade of yours

For years I've waited for you to say that I was your greatest enemy Batman

I the Joker thought that I would have gone old and died before you said it

 **Poem Number Six**

Kickass Gordon

It was love at first site

Barbra Gordon was the most beautiful woman there at the gala that night

She doesn't know it yet but she holds my heart in her left and her right

She's the right woman to put me in my place when I get out of hand

Which is most of the time much to her dismay

 **Poem Number Seven**

My Greatest Enemy

My greatest enemy is you Batman

So come on already and please me the Joker

And make my day with a cherry on top please

And say what I want you to say after all this time

That I am your greatest enemy too and that will truly make my day

 **Poem Number Eight**

My Son

He maybe adopted but over time

Richard "Dick" Grayson wormed his way into my heart

No matter how many times I tried to push him away Dick remained undeterred

And he kept trying until he succeeded

And that he did now Richard "Dick" Grayson is apart of Batman's life

And he wouldn't have it any other way


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner Part 3**

 **Poem Number Nine**

A Penny For Your Thoughts

A penny for your thoughts Master Bruce

I am always there for you thick and thin

I've been by your side since you were little since your parents died

But I am always there for you undermining your stupidity

And every now and again introducing you to something called common sense

And if that doesn't work then my name isn't Alfred Pennyworth

 **Poem Number Ten**

My Greatest Enemy ( Rewritten)

You're my greatest enemy Batman

I the Joker the crown prince of crime

Am looking you in your face and deep within your eyes

Waiting for you to say those very words

Or are you thinking that if you say those words that you'll sound like a fool and then a disgrace

 **Poem Number Eleven**

Flying through the air

Sidekick Robin will show off his kick ass moves

To put the bad guy villains of Gotham in their place

 **Poem Number Twelve**

One plus one equals two

Batman and Joker are like two peas in a pod

Constantly getting on each other's nerves

And arguing over who is each other's greatest enemy


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner Part 4**

 **A Poem For Batman**

The bat known as Batman

Alone in Wayne manor with nothing to do

Always the life of the party and lovely woman all around him

What is he really going to do to lighten up

 **The Man In The Mirror**

The man in the mirror you see is Bruce Wayne

Do you know the pain that he feels on the inside

He maybe the riches man in the world

But does he really know what he wants in his life

 **My Hero**

My hero is always Batman

The dark avenger of the night

Always hiding in the shadows

Waiting for the right time to strike and give those criminals the worst scare they ever got in their life

As well as a fight that made them crap in their pants

He is avenging his parents death and never forgetting what they stood for

Both Batman and Bruce Wayne are one in the same

And when I Richard "Dick" Grayson found that out I almost thought I flew over the moon

And yelling hip hip hooray in my head all the way to the bat cave

Never did I Richard "Dick" Grayson think I would ever be adopted my idol and hero

But I am and I can't contain my excitement and happiness that has replaced the loneliness that was in my heart

 **Who Am I (Batman Version)**

I am the creature of the night

Hiding in the shadows never asking for help

Because of the pain on my heart I am pushing people away

Ever since the day I Bruce Wayne lost my parents

In a shooting outside of a movie theater for almost no apparent reason

Is what Alfred said is true am I really afraid of being happy again

And having a family again

I Bruce Wayne am torn between my two half's

One is being the avenger of the night

Keeping Gotham in constant order because he is the Batman

The other half is a broken hearted little boy in a grown man's body

Extremely afraid of having a family of his own as well as working together with his teammates

Instead of feeling so so alone

He is Bruce Wayne the rich multibillionaire by day

And the dark knight avenger of the night

Because he is the Batman

 **My Favorite Color Is Black**

Black is my favorite color

Because I am the Batman

And the bats only come out at night just like me

It helps me to hide in the shadows

And wait for some unsuspecting criminals to come by

And I the Batman give them the scare of their lives

The criminals might just crap or piss in their pants and maybe scream like a little girl

Black is my favorite because it describes my life up until this point

It fits me because I am an avenger of the night

And it fits me because I am always lonely even if I the Bat doesn't want to admit it

Not ever not to anyone because it simply isn't any of their business

I am "The Batman" and I always look good in black and I don't need anyone in my life

Or so my heart and soul says


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lego Batman Movie Poems Corner Part 5**

 **Adopt Me**

Adopt me Mr. Bruce Wayne

You're the richest guy in all of Gotham

You've captured my heart because I Richard "Dick" Grayson wanted to be just like my hero Batman

And when you said yes my little heart was purely elated

 **Bruce Wayne's Heart**

Bruce Wayne put on a brave face every single day

To hide the pain away that was locked inside his heart

That no one close to him knew the real reason darkness surrounded his heart

All those years ago when he was still really young

He lost both of his parents to a ruthless thug with a gun

And that is the faithful day that Bruce Wayne's heart shattered

And on that same day he vowed to avenge his parents as well as never open his heart to anyone ever again

 **Cleaning Up Gotham**

Cleaning up Gotham

Is going to be something that will be hard to do

With all of Gotham City's evil villains running rampant

Causing destruction everywhere they go

But with Batman Robin and Batgirl on the scene

They'll have Gotham City streets cleaned up again

And the villains locked away before the sun rises

Upon Gotham City to start a brand new day

 **Night and Day With Heroes and Villains**

Heroes do their thing the same way

Every single day over and over again they never seem to change

But by night the heroes don their superhero identities

And fight crime and save Gotham City once again every single night

The villains however must sleep during the day

Because they spend most of their mornings thinking of crazy evil plans

That will blow Batman Robin and Batgirl away

And hopefully never bother them ever again


End file.
